User talk:Audac1ous631
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Audac1ous631! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image0 (1).png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Arukana (talk) 15:29, May 11, 2019 (UTC) First, I wasn't answering you on discord because I was busy with other stuff. Just because I don't answer you doesn't mean I am ignoring you. Second, your page was deleted because you only have 12 edits and the requirement to create a Dragon Slayer is 50 edits and being on the wiki for a week active. There is also the fact your page was a complete mess, going against our rules of page upkeep. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 21:02, August 12, 2019 (UTC) My page was not a mess i followed Your tamplate.that you guys had step to step to step. On top of that why would i need 50 edits on a Page i made in a full day that had everything. Being Active im on all the time looking at other pages just because i dont interact with others on the fanon dont mean im not active in looking at stuff Audac1ous631 (talk) 21:37, August 12, 2019 (UTC) :3.4a: You cannot create a Slayer within the first week of your editing here, and without a minimum of at least 50 edits ― A subsection of rule 3.4 which states You cannot create a Slayer of any kind as your first character, this is a much needed extension to cover up gaps within the above rule. You are also restricted from creating any kind of Slayer within a week of your joining this website, as well as without a minimum of 50 edits, which will at least show you are serious about using the site, and not just here to make a Natsu and run. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. You clearly haven't read the rules which you have claimed to. Also, being active isn't looking at pages, it's creating an actual character. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 21:48, August 12, 2019 (UTC) You broke ur own rule offenders will be warned yet no warning was given just deleting my page and not saying anything. also My character is my own character my own drawing own story orignal moves but i was active right lmaoAudac1ous631 (talk) 22:37, August 12, 2019 (UTC)